Yuki Sticks It Here!
by Anna Sartin
Summary: Shuichi comes home from a night club with an annoying problem on his back...


**"Yuki Sticks It Here!"**  
by Anna Sartin  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Yuki!!!" Shuichi wailed loudly as he entered their home.  
  
The blonde author and object of Shuichi's affection sat on the couch reading, wondering if he should be happy or annoyed that his young lover had come home from the night club hours earlier than expected.  
  
"Some fans of yours wrote something on my back and nobody would tell me what it said!"  
  
"Fans of MINE?"  
  
"Yes, they tricked me! They said they'd give me pocky if I held still!"  
  
"So you were stupid enough to just stand there and let someone write on your back?"  
  
"Yes, and they didn't even give me any pocky!"  
  
Yuki grunted, trying not to look up from his book. He didn't want to seem overly interested in his lover's latest bout of idiocy.  
  
"I asked Hiro what they wrote and he wouldn't tell me! No one would!"  
  
Yuki continued to stare mindlessly at the page he had been reading before Shuichi walked in, wishing he could get back to it. Shuichi was always hyper after going to the club with Hiro, and Yuki was thankful that he didn't do it often. Plus the clothes he wore on such excursions made the writer fear he would one day be raped in an alley somewhere. Tonight he wore a high-cut midriff shirt that would be considered indecent if worn by a female, and a pair of shorts that looked several sizes too small for him. If it weren't for the fact that Shuichi always insisted on telling him every minuet detail of his time out Yuki would almost wonder if the boy was going out to get laid. Yuki smirked slightly, smug in knowledge that the thought was laughable. As if anyone could satisfy the singer better than _him_.  
  
"Everyone just pointed and laughed! No one would TELL me!" Shuichi continued to bemoan loudly. He turned round and around trying to see his own back, looking rather like a dog trying to chase its own tail. If it didn't look so moronic it might almost be cute. Almost. Yuki wondered how many times his lover had done that in public for the rest of the world to see. He could just imagine the headlines about the popular singer of Bad Luck being mentally handicapped.  
  
"Why didn't you look in one of the bathroom mirrors, dumbass?" Yuki asked, still not looking up from his book.  
  
Shuichi stopped in mid-turn and blinked. "I... actually never thought of that..."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Come on, Yuki! Tell me what it says!"  
  
Yuki sighed, giving up. "Fine. Turn around."  
  
Shuichi smiled and did so, and Yuki actually dropped the book in his hand as he read the singer's back. Someone had written in black marker "**YUKI STICKS IT HERE!**" and drawn an arrow drooping down to point to the crack of his lover's ass. Yuki swore he actually felt his temperature rise as his cheeks burned a fiery red.  
  
"Well, Yuki?" What does it say?" Shuichi asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Yuki forced his mouth to close and stood up, letting the book fall out of his lap and onto the floor as he quickly grabbed his boyfriend's wrist and began dragging him towards the bathroom.  
  
"Yuki, what's the matter?" What-"  
  
"Shut up!" Yuki told him sharply as he grabbed a washcloth, lathered it with soap and hot water and began washing the boy's back. That idiot, why in the hell did he have to go to the club with Hiro anyway? Couldn't the loser find a date on his own? And why didn't Shuichi have the good common sense not to let strange people WRITE on him?! He growled and scrubbed harder as he imagined the nameless, faceless people making a fool out of his little lover. And Hiro, that long-haired idiot. If he wasn't going to look after Shuichi then what GOOD was he?  
  
"Yuki, what does it SAAAY?" Shuichi continued to whine as Yuki scrubbed his back.  
  
"Just shut up," Yuki responded as the offending writing was removed, and he began to work on the devilish arrow that pointed to his lover's posterior.  
  
"Why won't anyone TELL meeeee?" Shuichi wailed, before stopping suddenly as Yuki washed up and down his spine. "Ooooh, Yuki that feels good..." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, but it was short-lived.  
  
Once he was satisfied that all traces of the ink had been removed from his lover's back, Yuki slammed the washcloth into the sink and marched out of the room.  
  
"But Yuki, what did it SAY?" Shuichi asked, running to keep up with his partner as he trekked to the bedroom.  
  
Yuki paused a minute, before entering the room and grabbing hold of the bedroom door. "Nothing," he replied as calmly as possible, before shutting the door in Shuichi's face.  
  
Shuichi sank to the ground, crestfallen as the 47th person of the evening refused to enlighten him and solve the dilemma that plagued him all night.  
  
"Yukiiiii!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Author's note: I was inspired to write this when someone told me that someone actually HAD written that on a Gravitation cosplayer's back at a convention.  



End file.
